


Teh L10N 4 R34L

by MixolydianGrey



Category: Allen Ginsberg - Works, LOLcats
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/pseuds/MixolydianGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>0LD B0YFR13ND: MAH EYEBROW DOES NOT HAEV A FLAVOR</p>
<p>G1NSBRG: O YES IT DOES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teh L10N 4 R34L

L10N: I is in ur living rm  
pwnin yr living space

G1NSBRG: O NOES!!1!

ST3N06R4PHRS: We can has windowbangshutting

L10N: German stenograprs LOLz

G1NSBRG: *goes to Paterson*

G0ND0R14N5: *change calendar*

L10N: Wrong poem lus3rs. PWND!

G0ND0R14N5: *ignore L10N*

R31CH14N 4N4LY5T: *ignores G1NSBRG*

G1NSBRG: WTF? Hmpf!  
I can has old boyfriend?  
I'm in ur place  
getting drunk wit u an ur grlfriend  
I can has kiss? I has L10N!

0LD B0YFR13ND: MAH EYEBROW DOES NOT HAEV A FLAVOR

G1NSBRG: O YES IT DOES

0LD B0YFR13ND: *kicks G1NSBRG out*

G1NSBRG: I'm in ur jeep  
consolin mahself

J03Y: WTF u callin me abt man?

G1NSBRG: I'm listenin ur poetries  
hearin all sorts beasts

J03Y: I'm in ur -

G1NSBRG: So you are.

J03Y: U has lions LOLz so delicat  
Xcept has no self, no bars,  
and so u can has no lion  
no monster fr bridegroom  
kthxbai

G1NSBRG: Feh. Pwned. Haxx0red. WTF?  
O, right: door.  
O NOES! L10N! ANGREE L10N! SPLODEY ANGREE L10N!?

L10N: Allen u r such a drama queen

G1NSBRG: *preens*

G1NSBRG: I has a broccoli.  
I has a bath.

G1NSBRG: *gazes at L10N*

L10N: *gazes back*

G1NSBRG: U don look so good

L10N: ....

G1NSBRG: *gazes at L10N some more*

L10N: I'm in ur nightmares  
bein' ur central organizing principle

G1NSBRG: Terrible Presence! U can has eat me or WTF?

L10N: U IZ PWNZ0RED!  
Not this tiem Baby  
but I will be back

G1NSBRG: Hai L10N

G1NSBRG: *ping L10N*  
L10N: [AFK]

G1NSBRG: Hai L10N  
U gon eat me or what?

G1NSBRG: *ping L10N*  
L10N: [AFK]

Waiting G1NSBRG is waiting.


End file.
